totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czerwone Mrówki
Czerwone Mrówki to jedna z dwóch drużyn konkurujących w Total Drama: Luna Island. Jest mocniejszą drużyną w sezonie Total Drama: Luna Island Drużyna zostaje utworzona w Rozpoczynamy sezon na wyspie Luna przez Cj'a, który wraz z Dakotą jako pierwszy znalazł chatki. Cj wybiera do tego zespołu: Shawna, Tylera, Alejandro, Mike'a, Izzy, Emmę i B. Cj staje się także dowódcą drużyny w pierwszych odcinkach. W ich pierwszym zadaniu, gdzie uczestnicy musieli nauczyć się obchodzić z bronią, stanęli Cj, Izzy i Shawn. Tego samego dnia, widać już pierwsze zgrzyty w drużynie, szczególnie pomiędzy Cj'em i Tylerem, a Shawnem. Alejandro i Tyler ustalają również sojusz, na kogo głosować. Ostatecznie tylko Izzy udaje się zestrzelić tarcze szybciej niż osobie z przeciwnej drużyny, więc ostatecznie drużyna przegrywa. Większość teamu zdecydowała się wyeliminować Izzy, gdyż m.in wrzuciła granat do pokoju chłopaków. W Czy to spisek zombi?, jeden z członków drużyny, Shawn opuszcza pokój i spotyka Isabellę na zewnątrz, gdzie zamienia z nią parę słów. Chwilę później oboje zostają porwani w niewiadome miejsce. Cj jako dowódca drużyny, decyduje aby się rozdzielili, ale początkowy skład nie pasował Mike'owi. Cj zgodził się na zmianę. Emma poszła z Tylerem i Alejandro, a Cj z Mike'm i B. Alejandro i Tyler próbowali przeciągnąć Emmę na swoją stronę, ale ta nie zgodziła się współpracować z nimi. Tyler wpada również w niewielkie problemy (bagno) z którego Alejandro i Emma go wyciągają. Nie wiadomo przez większość czasu, jak radzi sobie druga część drużyny, ale kiedy robi się zamieszanie przy fabryce, do której porwano Isę i Shawna, pojawiają się także oni. Ostatecznie drużyna wygrywa wyzwanie, po tym jak B jako pierwszy wszedł do fabryki i nie muszą nikogo eliminować. Cj ponownie zarządza drużyną w Poszukiwacze, chociaż nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni ze sposobu w jaki chciał ich rozdzielić. Ostatecznie Cj poszedł z Shawnem, Emma z Mike'm, a Alejandro z B i Tylerem. Cj i Shawn odbyli rozmowę, aby Shawn przestał ze swoimi dziwactwami na temat zombi szczególnie w godzinach ciszy nocnej. Shawn wysłuchał prośby Cj'a i nie doszło do spięcia między chłopakami. Alejandro i Tyler próbują przekonać B do dołączenia do ich sojuszu podobnie jak Emmę w odcinku poprzednim. Ten jednak też się nie zgadza. Ostatecznie Tyler wpada na minę i ląduje gdzieś w głębi lasu, gdzie nie pojawia się przez resztę odcinka. Nie było go także na ceremonii, gdzie to jednak on został przegłosowany. Poszukiwania nad Tylerem trwają w Bez wody nie ma życia, czym Szef jest zmęczony i w zemście chce zatruć całą wodę pitną na wyspie. Uczestnicy mają za zadanie do tego nie dopuścić i szukają ostatniego zbiornika z wodą pitną. Mrówki ponownie rozdzielają się, a Alejandro ponownie próbuje przekonać B i Emmę do współpracy, co jednak mu nie wychodzi. Trójka ta odnajduje ślady opon samochodu Szefa i podąża za nimi odnajdując jak Szef chce zatruć ostatni zbiornik z wodą pitną. Emma używa karabinu, aby wystraszyć Szefa, przez co ten odchodzi od zbiornika. Alejandro i Emma zastanawiają się jak przelać wodę, ale po długim czasie B wpada na pomysł jak przestawić rury, aby płynęła do ich domków i willi Chrisa dzięki czemu Mrówki wygrywają wyzwanie. Podczas Ręce pełne roboty, Shawn był zirytowany tym, że B nie odezwał się jeszcze ani razu i zaczął martwić się o niego, czy to nie przypadkiem wina zombi, że stracił głos. Zadaniem uczestników jest powstrzymanie Szefa przed ucieczką z wyspy kiedy to przestraszył się najgorszego odnajdując but Tyler'a, ale bez Tyler'a. Czerwone Mrówki, tym razem bez Cj'a decydują się popłynąć łódką i odnaleźć Szefa. Kiedy Alejandro mówi, że Emma nie powinna dowodzić drużyną ponieważ jest dziewczyną, ta wepchnęła go do wody, wobec czego Alejandro musiał wrócić do domku i zmienić ubrania. Emma, wraz z B, Shawn'em i Mike'em wyruszają na otwarte wody i szukają Szefa. Natknęli się jednak na problemy, ponieważ właściciel łódki którą "pożyczyli" wezwał policje. Obyło się jednak tylko na pouczeniu, kiedy to właściciel łódki rozpoznał Szefa na zdjęciu, po czym odwołał zawiadomienie. Nie był to jednak koniec problemów, ponieważ nie dość, że natrafili na terytorium rekinów, to jeszcze zerwał się sztorm, a ich łódka przepadła. Na domiar złego, nigdzie nie było B, a reszta drużyny była przerażona tym faktem i bali się także o samych siebie. Ostatecznie zostali jednak uratowani przez Chrisa, który przyleciał po nich balonem zrobionym przez Cj'a i Ellę. B również się odnalazł i jedynie trochę przemarzł. Ostatecznie to właśnie on został wyeliminowany, ponieważ był zbyt tajemniczy. Emmie najwyraźniej spodobało się dowodzenie w poprzednim odcinku, ponieważ w Jestem mistrzem kręgli dawała chłopakom ćwiczenia, które mieli wykonać takie jak pompki czy okrążenia wokół wyspy. Shawn był tym zmęczony po pewnym czasie i chciał już koniec. Emma ostatecznie uznała, że na dzisiaj starczy, a Shawn uznał, że jest "cały połamany". Podczas wyzwania, które polegało na grze w kręgle, drużyna Mrówek wyszła zwycięsko. Podobnie drużyna wychodzi zwycięsko w Taki upał, ale i tak gramy i wygrywa wycieczkę na Grenlandię. Cj nie pojechał na Grenlandie ze swoją drużyna, ponieważ był załamany tym, że Dakota zdradziła go z Topherem, a przynajmniej on tak myślał. W Dramatyczny posiłek siedział on z Chrisem, którzy zapijali smutki, ponieważ Chris też stracił kogoś bliskiego, dokładniej lodówkę. Tymczasem reszta drużyny wypoczęta wraca z Grenlandii z nowymi siłami do rywalizacji. Morale Shawna bardzo wzrosły, co spodobało się drużynie, po za Alejandro który widział w nim potencjalne zagrożenie w przyszłości. Podczas wyzwania uczestnicy musiali zjeść trzy dania, które jednak zawierały w sobie niemiłe niespodzianki. Czerwone Mrówki wybrały zapiekankę, frytki i gofry. Większość nie miała problemów ze zjedzeniem zapiekanki, pomimo pułapek w środku. Alejandro jednak znalazł w środku pozostałość po tłustych kąskach i walczył z Jo o zjedzenie porcji, ale jednak wygrał. Wybuchło też napięcie pomiędzy Cj'em i Dakotą, którą zwyzywał od dziwek za to, że rzekomo puściła się z Topherem, a także rozwalił aparat chłopaka. Emma i Shawn zjadają jako pierwsi porcje frytek, którą mieli, a Alejandro ponownie zostaje na końcu tym razem z Max'em. Tym razem Alejandro nie dał rady i Mrówki nie dostały punktu. W ostatnim starciu mieli zjeść Gofry w których uczestnicy Mrówek znaleźli wnętrzności żaby i wodę z kałuży. Mike nie mógł zjeść swojej porcji ze względu na ząb Szefa w jego gofrze, ale ostatecznie przemógł się dając zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Alejandro nadal jednak miał w głowie potencjalne zagrożenie ze strony Shawna i chciał się go pozbyć. Dogadał się z Jo z przeciwnej drużyny, że pomoże jej pozbyć się jednej osoby, a ona pomoże jemu pozbyć się Shawna. Alejandro rozmawiał z Dakotą i próbował przekonać ją, że jeśli nie wyeliminuje Isabelli, to Cj niedługo pójdzie do niej. Jo tymczasem zaprowadza Shawna do lodówki którą ukradli wcześniej Max i Topher Chrisowi i pozwala mu zjeść co tylko zechce. Jo mówi jednak Chrisowi, że to Shawn ukradł lodówkę a ten zostaje zdyskwalifikowany. Reszcie drużynie nie spodobało się to co zrobił Alejandro sądząc, że to on stoi za eliminacją Shawna. Mieli w tym racje i chcieli się go pozbyć. Do programu dołącza Fatih w Przyrost naturalny, gdzie od razu spodobała mu się Kitty. Kiedy Chris powiedział, że Fatih będzie rywalizował w drużynie Czerwonych Mrówek stanął koło dziewczyny, ale Chris powiedział mu, że to ta druga drużyna. Chłopak był uzdolnionym kucharzem więc został szefem kuchni w wyzwaniu polegającym na gotowaniu. Uczestnicy mieli za zadania zrobić danie z kuchni meksykańskiej, a Fatih uznał, że najlepszą opcją będzie tortilla. Fatih doprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa chociaż mieli oni jeszcze zebrać trzy flagi z łódek na wodzie. Ostatecznie Mrówki wygrały i mieli pojechać do kina, ale jako, ze Szef nachlał się, to nie mógł ich zawieść, przez co nie dostali nagrody. Cj w ostatnim odcinku zwyzywał Dakotę, przez co ta go spoliczkowała i dała do zrozumienia, że już dość. Tym razem to Cj żałował, że posunął się za daleko i w Zdobyć górę nie jest tak łatwo poszedł do niej z kwiatami i próbował przeprosić. Jego starania się jednak na nic nie zdały i Dakota wraz z Kitty poszły w swoją stronę. Podczas wyzwania zawodnicy mieli wspiąć się na górę, a drużyna która wykona zadanie w całości jako pierwsza, wygra. Mogły się jednak wspinać tylko dwie osoby z każdej drużyny jednocześnie. Ścieszka na górę była także wypełniona pułapkami co nie ułatwiało zadania. Jako pierwsi z drużyny Mrówek wspinali się Emma i Fatih. Emma wpadła na pułapkę i spadła, ale na szczęście na materac. Fatih dotarł na górę jako pierwszy, a drugi z tej drużyny był Cj. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Cj spadł podczas szarpaniny z Max'em i musiał wspinać się od nowa. Emma i Alejandro wspinają się, a Alejandro dostaje młotem w orzeszki i spada, co Emma komentuje "To musiało boleć". W przeciwieństwie do niej, nie trafił w materac, więc upadek musiał go bardzo boleć. Cj i Mike dyskutują o tym, żeby wyeliminować Alejandro i chcą przekonać do tego Emmę. Alejandro słyszy to i czuje się nad wyraz pewnie jak na sytuacje w której się znalazł. Tymczasem Fatih spędza miło czas sam na sam z Kitty na górze na którą się wdrapali. Alejandro po wejściu na górę szuka Fatiha i przekonuje go do pozbycia się Mike'a. Emma i Jo czekają na resztę swoich drużyn, którzy docierają na metę. Kiedy Jo zauważa, że Cj i Mike się zbliżają spycha na nich głaz, co wprawia Emmę w niedowierzanie co komentuje mówiąc "Jak dobrze, że nie jestem z nią w drużynie". Mrówki przegrały, ale i Piranie pojawiły się na ceremonii. Dakota i Emma zamieniły się drużynami, co sprawiło, że Alejandro ucieszył się z tego powodu, ponieważ dzięki Dakocie będzie miał 3 głosy przeciwko Mike'owi. W nagłym zwrocie akcji, który wydarzył się ponownie, to Alejandro został wyeliminowany, ponieważ Fatih oddał na niego decydujący głos. Cj nie poddaje się i dalej próbuje odzyskać miłość Dakoty, co w końcu udaje mu się w odcinku Wodne Wyścigi, ale on zostaje wyeliminowany. Drużyny mają za zadanie pokazać się na konkursie talentów w Jaki talent w Tobie drzemie?. Drużyna miała już tylko 3 osoby i każdy z nich zaprezentował swój talent. Jako pierwszy swoje umiejętności pokazał Mike, który wykonał bieg z przeszkodami. Następnie Dakota zaprezentowała swój taniec na rurze, co spodobało się Mike'owi i Fatih'owi. Ze względu jednak na ograniczenia wiekowe programu, drużyna postanowiła aby w pokazie talentów wystąpił Fatih, który miał przygotować sernik. To doprowadziło drużynę do zwycięstwa, a ci dostali świeże pościele do swoich pokoi. Podczas Widziałem Hipisa, uczestnicy mieli za zadanie odnaleźć Hipisa, którego rzekomo widział Szef. Drużyna Mrówek początkowo działała wspólnie, lecz po czasie Fatih postanowił oddzielić się do grupy i trafił na Kitty. Tymczasem Dakota i Mike znaleźli Hipisa, który okazał się być zaginiony Tyler wygrali dla drużyny. W Ukryte miejsce, wyspa zostaje zaatakowana przed Robo-Chrisy, nad którymi kontrolę przejęła Scarlett. Dziewczyna chcąca zemścić się na Chrisie. Mrówki uzbrajają się i używając broni palnej walczą z robotami. Dakota niestety zostaje ranna, a Fatih jest zmuszony szukać pomocy. Chłopak napotyka się na Kitty, która jest w niebezpieczeństwie, więc rzuca się pomiędzy robota, a nią podczas oddawania strzału. Mike także został ranny, kiedy ścigał się z Kitty do pomieszczenia z którego Scarlett sterowała robotami, sprawiając, że każdy z drużyny poniósł uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Wyeliminowani członkowie Mrówek walczyli dla swojej drużyny o Podsumowanie III: Pomagam swojej drużynie, ale przegrywają i Mrówki nie dostają 10 dodatkowych punktów w następnym wyzwaniu. W Zaśpiewaj ze mną, drużyny miały zaśpiewać bądź zagrać jakiś utwór. Jako, że w drużynie zostali tylko Mike i Dakota, to mieli oni do zaśpiewania/zagrania trzy piosenki. W przypadku Dakoty były to "Ace of Base - Beautiful Life", "Clubhunter - Never Stop", oraz "Sumptuastic - Kołysanka", natomiast Mike "Babak Abad - Ehsas", "Joker & Sequence - Pasujesz Do Mnie", oraz "Ken Laszlo - Fire and Ice". Ostatecznie drużyna wygrała i Dakota i Mike dotarli do połączenia drużyn. Ciekawostki *Logo drużyny zostało wykonane przez użytkownika Wojciu.PL. *Pomimo, że drużyna ta była lepsza od Krwiożerczych Piranii, to ostatecznie tylko dwoje uczestników dotarło do połączenia drużyn. *Jeśli nie liczyć zmiany drużyn przez Emmę i Dakotę, Mike jest jednym członkiem tej drużyny, który dochodzi do połączenia drużyn. **Oznacza to, że Mike jest jedynym rdzennym członkiem drużyny, który dotarł do połączenia drużyn. ***Mike jest także jedynym finalistą należącym do tej drużyny. **Dodatkowo przy tych samych kryteriach, obie dziewczyny w tej drużynie były dziewczynami "Starych wyjadaczy" (Noah i Owena) w oryginalnym cyklu. *Jest to druga drużyna, w której Mike jest najlepszym chłopakiem. *Izzy i Mike, którzy zostali najlepszym i najgorszym członkiem drużyny, jako jedyni brali udział w poprzednich sezonach. Zobacz także Kategoria:Drużyny